hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (GoldM)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was the least active since the 1983 season, with nine depressions, five named storms and two hurricanes. It was the first season since the 2013 season to feature no major hurricanes. Two storms caused note-worthy damage this season; Tropical Storm Colin and Tropical Depression Nine. Both storms stalled over land dumping rain for days on end, with Colin causing record rainfall in Mexico, causing $3.9 billion and killing 74 people. Runoff from mountains induced deadly landslides and contributed to the flooding of low-lying areas. Tropical Depression Nine initially caused 12 deaths and around $500 million in damages, as it poured over Florida for most of it's lifespan, but as a cold front moved in towards the end of it's track it precipitated a extraordinarily-large amount of snow (by Florida standards) in the northern parts of the state as well as southern Georgia, which caused an extra $1.2 billion in damages and 20 deaths, leaving Tropical Depression Nine as the most devastating tropical depression in the Atlantic basin. Forecasts Pre-season forecasts Mid-season forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:198 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2020 till:30/11/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/08/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:TD text:One from:13/08/2020 till:17/08/2020 color:TS text:Alex from:31/08/2020 till:03/09/2020 color:TS text:Bonnie from:15/09/2020 till:23/09/2020 color:TS text:Colin from:20/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C2 text:Danielle from:25/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:C1 text:Earl from:13/10/2020 till:17/10/2020 color:TD text:Seven from:24/10/2020 till:27/10/2020 color:TD text:Eight barset:break from:05/11/2020 till:07/11/2020 color:TD text: barset:break from:10/11/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:TD text:Nine bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on July 25th. It initially struggled with development sue to high wind shear but moved into a more favourable area on August 2nd. It developed a closed circulation the following day and was declared Tropical Depression One, the very late first storm of the season. It passed over the Lesser Antilles causing minor damage before being torn apart by higher wind shear in the Caribbean. It dissipated on the 6th of August. Tropical Storm Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Nine Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2022. The named not retired from this list will be used again in 2028 season. This is the same list that was used in the 2016 season with the exception of the names Matthew and Otto, which was replaced with Martin and Owen respectively. Retirement On March 30th, 2023, the World Meteorological Organization announced that the name Colin would be retired due to the damages caused, and would not be used for another Atlantic storm. It would be replaced by Connor for the 2028 season. This was the 3rd ever time a tropical has had it's name retired in the Atlantic basin, the other two times being Allison (2001) and Erika (2015). Season effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:GoldM Category:Below-average seasons Category:Seasons with no majors